


The Phone was Ringing

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Ambiguous locations, And they love it!, Anxiety Disorder, Because my city now, Demiromantic OMC, Does Disney have their own version of SI 5?, Dominik is popular in the journalist world because I said so, Hakeem is Dominik's cousin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Ancient Greek, Of course!, Post-Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They're called by other special ops "rat crew"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Alright, so I couldn't just leave things be. So here's a companion fic for Gunpowder Residue. Probably should go read that first.Hakeem receives a phone call and feelings.





	The Phone was Ringing

It was two thirty seven in the morning. His apartment was dark save for his desk lamp as he tried to grade papers. And his phone was ringing. He answered and waited for his caller to speak. A steady hard breathing was his only reply.  
"Daniel, where are you?"  
No response.  
"Alright... that's fine." Hakeem stole a sigh. "It's been a week. They're looking into all the accusations of him finally. Thought you might want to know."  
No response.  
"Renee's been panicking. She really cares about you. We all do. None of us blame you."  
No response.  
"Lately she's been trying to get ahold of the 'Rat Crew,' which is apparently is a certain mouse's sabotaging spies and apparently are your friends now." He forced a laugh a little too hard and a little too anxious. "Next time you guys go to Disneyland, you're taking me too."  
No response.  
"My cousin has been pulling all sorts of strings for journalists all over the US to be on the lookout for you. Unfortunately, you're really good at hiding. If we ever get the chance, I'm choosing you to be on my team for sardines." Hakeem stood from his desk and started pacing. "Sardines is basically backwards hide and seek where-"  
"I've played sardines before." A tired cracked voice whispered. He smiled finally, unaware how much he's missed that voice. His smile only grew when he heard Daniel curse under his breath.  
"Obviously with your hiding skills you must have been a master." His feet moved on their own accord. Unable to sit on the empty bed.  
"Hakeem..." His breath hitched just the slightest bit.  
"Are you in danger?" His voice grazed the edge of commanding.  
"No. I'm fine... mostly." Daniel coughed until his soft gasps where bearable.  
"Where are you?"  
"About eighteen hours away driving." When his coughing subsided, all Hakeem could hear was whimpers as Daniel tried to hold back tears.  
"Do you need me to pick you up?"  
No response.  
"I can if you need me to. I want to, actually. It sounds as if you need rest and maybe some ice cream."  
No response.  
"I should write an email to my class then. They and I will all be grateful. Especially since I haven't been able to grade their papers on Greek plays in the Modern Theater. I can't explain how much I just want to burn most of them and use that fire to make smores. Better use of the paper than their actual essays."  
A choked laugh from Daniel's side hit his ear like a summer wind against burning rays. He wished he was there with him. How easy he had fallen into the routine of having someone at home. Someone to listen him talk at night. Someone to listen to. Over the phone wasn't the same.  
"Daniel, I will actually drop the phone if I try to read some of these papers to you. But there's a reoccurring theme of thinking Shakespeare was alive during the Grecian period."  
"Isn't Ancient Greek ancient?"  
"Yes! Super ancient! Shakespeare's great great great great grandfather would still be sucking on his mother's breast in the time of Ancient Greek!" A roar of laughter broke out and Hakeem felt himself lifted. Until it was overcome by coughing that hurt him just to hear. His heart broke again just like the day he woke up alone. "Daniel," he pleaded, "come home."  
Silence.  
"We'll talk when you're here. I know you love working in the university and I-" he caught himself before saying something a little too controlling. "I know you love being a part of the Team What's Wrong with Healing, as Hera corrected me much to Renee's chargin. And I know you want to heal."  
Silence.  
"And it's scary, I get it. To have your own name be a trigger. One day I'll tell you my story on why I hate mine but I can only tell you if you're here. There's so much I want to tell you."  
Silence. Both breathing in time. Still in a ever moving moment.  
"Dan-"  
"-Give me three days to drive back." An engine turned over. "And... I miss you too." With that, the phone call ended.  
It was three eighteen in the morning. His apartment was dark save for the desk lamp as he stared at his phone. And Hakeem found himself in love.


End file.
